mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: 10° gruppo 1° preliminari
Le votazioni del 10° gruppo dei primi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 18 luglio 2010. Le prime 12 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le ragazze fino alla 40^ posizione sono ammesse al secondo turno preliminare. Risultati *'1^ 453 voti | Saten Ruiko @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'2^ 397 voti | Takei Hisa (Buchou) @ Saki *'3^ 362 voti | Takanashi Nazuna @ Working!! *'4^ 312 voti | Hanato Kobato @ Kobato. *'5^ 280 voti | Shiina @ Angel Beats! *'6^ 276 voti | Kajiki Yumi @ Saki *'7^ 211 voti | Someya Mako @ Saki *'8^ 208 voti | Suminoe Ako @ Kissxsis *'9^ 199 voti | Alicia Melchiott @ Senjou no Valkyria *'10^ 181 voti | Eve Neuschwanstein @ NEEDLESS *'11^ 178 voti | Mikogami Riko @ Anyamal Tantei Kiruminzoo *'12^ 155 voti | Sakurazaki Setsuna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'13^ 150 voti | Yuzuhara Konomi @ ToHeart2 adplus *'14^ 148 voti | Houtou Shigen (Hinari) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'15^ 131 voti | Mio @ NEEDLESS *'16^ 125 voti | Hitou Nami @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *'17^ 114 voti | Hatena Yousei @ Gakkoii 1 Nensei ni Narou! Nyuugaku Quis *'18^ 113 voti | Charlotte Hazelrink @ Princess Lover! *'19^ 78 voti | Arisawa-senpai @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *'20^ 73 voti | Yunyun @ Canaan *'21^ 72 voti | Nishida Haruka @ Kanamemo *'22^ 70 voti | Hirakawa Natsumi @ Kyou no Go no Ni - Treasure Chest *'23^ 69 voti | Akimoto Komachi (Cure Mint) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *'24^ 68 voti | Kousaka Suzu @ Nyan Koi! *'25^ 58 voti | Kunogi Himawari @ xxxHOLiC Rou *'26^ 56 voti | Tsuyuri Kohane @ xxxHOLiC Rou *'27^ 55 voti | Ukraine @ Hetalia Axis Powers *'28^ 54 voti | Lisa Oakwood @ The Sacred Blacksmith *'29^ 53 voti | Nishizawa Momoka @ Keroro Gunsou *'29^ 53 voti | Solva @ NEEDLESS *'31^ 47 voti | Presea Combatir @ Tales of Symphonia The Animation *'32^ 46 voti | Sakura Monica @ Jewelpet Tinkle *'33^ 41 voti | Saotome Haruna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *'34^ 40 voti | Yukimori Ringo @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *'35^ 33 voti | Shizuku Ishiki @ King of Thorn *'36^ 32 voti | Maria Ross @ Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *'36^ 32 voti | Orihara Kururi @ Durarara!! *'36^ 32 voti | Lumière @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *'36^ 32 voti | Suiren (My Sunshine) @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *'36^ 32 voti | Audrey Burn @ Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *41st 31 votes | Murasame Oshizu @ To LOVE-Ru *42nd 29 votes | Hinamori Momo @ BLEACH *42nd 29 votes | Ogiha Kasumi @ NEEDLESS *44th 28 votes | Tsukishima Momiji @ Cross Game *44th 28 votes | Orihara Mairu @ Durarara!! *46th 26 votes | Yamagishi Lemon @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *46th 26 votes | Makita Miki @ Sora no Manimani *48th 25 votes | Sigyn Erster @ Break Blade *49th 24 votes | Fortesia Neas (Old Sister) @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *49th 24 votes | Hanasaki Kaoruko (Cure Flower) @ HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *51st 23 votes | Melonpanna-chan @ Soreike! Anpanman *52nd 22 votes | Asakura Miu @ Bungaku Shoujo Movie *53rd 21 votes | Mirepoc Finedel @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *53rd 21 votes | Malariya @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *53rd 21 votes | Ryuubi Gentoku @ Ikkitousen: Xtreme Xecutor *53rd 21 votes | Minakuchi-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *57th 18 votes | Refill Sage @ Tales of Symphonia The Animation *58th 17 votes | Oozora Suzume @ Live On Cardliver Kakeru *59th 16 votes | Nishizawa Ouka @ Keroro Gunsou *59th 16 votes | Maruuchi Shouko @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *59th 16 votes | Amelia @ Quiz Magic Academy 2 *62nd 15 votes | Maniwa Kefuken @ Katanagatari *62nd 15 votes | Kamuchatarl @ Utawarerumono OVA *62nd 15 votes | Dian Rubens @ Spice and Wolf II *65th 14 votes | Viola @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *65th 14 votes | Marin-chan @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *67th 13 votes | Professor Aimee Carr @ Element Hunters *67th 13 votes | Chinen Miyuki @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *69th 12 votes | Ooe Chizuko @ Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri *70th 11 votes | Card Excluder @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *70th 11 votes | Suotome Ai @ Crayon Shin-chan *72nd 10 votes | Zaizen Touko @ Inazuma Eleven *72nd 10 votes | Class Rep @ Kämpfer *72nd 10 votes | Helena @ Spice and Wolf II *75th 9 votes | Maibara @ Sora no Manimani *76th 8 votes | Aragaki Natsuki @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *76th 8 votes | Hiruko @ Shangri-la *76th 8 votes | Koizumi Ringo @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *76th 8 votes | Maruoka Nao @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *76th 8 votes | Seras Victoria @ Hellsing OVA Series *81st 7 votes | Izumi @ Sora no Manimani *81st 7 votes | Qumola @ Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra *81st 7 votes | Baito-san @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *84th 6 votes | Akane @ Ojarumaru *84th 6 votes | Akiyama Sayaka @ Sora no Manimani *84th 6 votes | Rumika (Kojirou's fiancée) @ Pokémon Diamond & Pearl *84th 6 votes | Akiko (In the Forest, Under Cherries in Full Bloom) @ Aoi Bungaku *84th 6 votes | Mayumi @ Kuuchuu Buranko *89th 5 votes | Mayu @ Miracle Train: Ooedo-sen e Youkoso *89th 5 votes | Kodou Tsugumi @ Tokimeki Memorial 4 OVA *89th 5 votes | Yutori's mom @ Yutori-chan *89th 5 votes | Chi's Mom @ Chi's Sweet Home series *89th 5 votes | Niimura Naoko @ Kobato. *89th 5 votes | Karisa @ Kemono no Souja Erin *89th 5 votes | Dorothy @ Ancient Girl Coffy - Campus Life *96th 4 votes | Rantarou’s mother @ Nintama Rantarou *96th 4 votes | Rina @ Eve no Jikan *96th 4 votes | Nakajima Ikue @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *96th 4 votes | Ryuubi's mother @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *96th 4 votes | Wahanly Shume @ Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari *96th 4 votes | Manda @ Shugo Chara!! Doki *96th 4 votes | Sophia @ Doraemon: Nobita no Ningyo Daikaisen *103rd 3 votes | Daisy @ Cobra the Animation *103rd 3 votes | Jacott @ So Ra No Wo To *103rd 3 votes | Dora @ Metal Fight Beyblade: Baku *103rd 3 votes | Zorin Blitz @ Hellsing OVA Series *103rd 3 votes | Misty Lola @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *103rd 3 votes | Princess Shirataki @ Soreike! Anpanman *103rd 3 votes | Haruyama Fubuki @ Atashin'chi *103rd 3 votes | Bulma's mother @ Dragon Ball Kai *103rd 3 votes | Achichi Moeko @ Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *103rd 3 votes | Shimano Hana (Hana-chan) @ Shimajirou series *103rd 3 votes | Matsuyama Yuki @ Cross Game *103rd 3 votes | Agnes Monet @ Sugar Bunnies Fleur *103rd 3 votes | Seto Kaori @ Chu-Bra!! *103rd 3 votes | Kooriyama Aki @ Tokimeki Memorial 4 OVA *103rd 3 votes | Ikezawa Kiyomi @ Summer Wars *103rd 3 votes | Princess Yuzu @ Soreike! Anpanman *103rd 3 votes | Prase @ Jewelpet series *103rd 3 votes | Takagi Yumiko / Yumie @ Hellsing OVA Series *121st 2 votes | Samui @ Naruto Shippuuden *121st 2 votes | Shinkai Eri @ AIKa ZERO *121st 2 votes | Millianna @ Fairy Tail *121st 2 votes | Ooya Tame @ Nanami-chan *121st 2 votes | Kamakura Sara @ Shoujo Fight *121st 2 votes | Toristein @ Jewelpet Tinkle *121st 2 votes | Nojiko @ One Piece: Strong World *121st 2 votes | Panbi sensei @ Gag Manga Biyori *121st 2 votes | Haruka @ Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *121st 2 votes | Secret @ Cobra the Animation *121st 2 votes | Kenzaki Rei @ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou *121st 2 votes | Andou Momoe @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *121st 2 votes | Sayako's mother @ The Rebirth of Buddha *121st 2 votes | Fang Lin Li @ Hanasakeru Seishounen *121st 2 votes | Takabana Azuki @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *121st 2 votes | Depaga-tchi @ Tamagotchi *121st 2 votes | Punnett @ Karl to Fushigi na Tou *121st 2 votes | Shikibe Ibuki @ Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru *121st 2 votes | Kajiwara Saku @ Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Owari Naki Unmei *121st 2 votes | Takayo-senpai @ Fujoushi no Hinkaku *121st 2 votes | Shapoklyak @ Cheburashka Arere? *142nd 1 vote | Oki Kumiko @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *142nd 1 vote | Nurse @ Unko-san: Tsuiteru Hito ni Shika Mienai Yousei *142nd 1 vote | Core @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *142nd 1 vote | Shimazu Kiiko @ Mai Mai Shinko to Sennen no Mahou *142nd 1 vote | Michi @ Weiß Survive series *142nd 1 vote | Woman from Bar California @ Mai Mai Shinko to Sennen no Mahou *142nd 1 vote | Coco @ YANS! GANS! (Meat or Die) *142nd 1 vote | Kobayakawa Nozomi @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *142nd 1 vote | Roxy @ Arad Senki -Slap up Party- *142nd 1 vote | Jin'nouchi Kana @ Summer Wars *142nd 1 vote | Neeton @ Yatterman *142nd 1 vote | The guest who looks like Takano Akira @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *142nd 1 vote | Bisca Mulan @ Fairy Tail *142nd 1 vote | Akejima Koyomi @ Planzet *142nd 1 vote | Jenis Quatlane @ Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva *142nd 1 vote | Mi-hee @ Winter Sonata *142nd 1 vote | Yamada-sensei @ The Rebirth of Buddha *159th 0 votes | Thousand @ Basquash! *159th 0 votes | Tokiwa Kanae @ Keroro Gunsou *159th 0 votes | Girl A @ Tokimeki Memorial 4 OVA